Episode 19
Episode 19 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured the return of Scoopy after his two-week long escape to Canada. This was the first episode to feature the next step in human technology, the Scotty Cam. Prev: Episode 18 Next: Episode 20 Highlights * A day in the in the life of Gorilla199. * TJ's redneck impression (00:12:13) * God entered the chat room and requested to get G Man on the show. * TJ's Susanne Atanus impression (00:25:19) Videos Played # School Bans Girl For Shaving Head (not found) # Next Media: Massive solar blasts almost hit Earth in 2012, say scientists # Susanne Atanus phone call # Can Hillary Clinton win the millennial vote? # Police Chief Busted In Prostitution Sting # Ukraine leader killed (not found) # The Nephilim UFO Crucifixion of Jesus Christ - Gorilla199 # Obumer meets Pope Francis (not found) # Teen Gets McDonald's Tattoo on Arm (not found) # TheAmazingAtheist E-Begs Again, And... Start of the Show The peasants talked about the religion debate and their encounter with the legendary G Man and the Bread Queen. They played a video about a girl banned from school for being bald. TJ commented on the bullshit of the no tolerance policy. They then played a video from Next Media Animations (TomoNews) about how the earth was almost fucked by solar radiation in 2012. They played a video of a person calling and owning Susanne Atanus on her claims of autism. She then denied the claims she made to try to make her seem less crazy. They played a video where Sarah Elizabeth Cupp and how Hillary Clinton needs the dumb-ass millennials to win. They played a video of a police chief that was caught in a prostitution sting. The peasants revealed their liberal agenda to get prostitution legal. They took a break. They returned playing a video of a Ukrainian leader who died from the Russians. Middle of the Show The peasants finished that video about the Ukrainian leader who died from the Russians. Next up Gorilla199 showing us how Jesus was crucified on top of a pyramid and was defeated by a flying saucer. Gorilla used the usual conspiracy theory method of evidence for this claim. They played another video with Obama meeting the Pope to plan their satanic liberal agenda. Then they played a video of a teen getting a McDonald's receipt tattooed on his arm cause he gets a lot of pussy. The took a break. End of the Show The peasants played a video of a moron ranting about the Amazing Atheist doing Patreon. They completely pwned this retard. After the third Break They answered some stupid ass questions and then ended the show. Quotes * "Why come you have no hair" -Scotty (Redneck accent) * "I really do not think Susanne Atanus ever had sex. I'm not saying that just because she's a fucking hideous demon from hell. I'm saying that because she just talks about sex like she can't even reference it. Like she just has to be like':' ....uh uh uh bad stuff's...... what naughty people do" -TJ * "Blaming gays for the very first time" -TJ singing * "Yesss......... eat the sparkly tree titty" -TJ * "SHIT FLAVORED TACOS, SHIT FLAVORED TACOS, SHIT FLAVORED TACOS. THESE TACOS TASTES LIKE SHIT. THESE TACOS SMELLS LIKE SHIT, SHIT FLAVORED TACOS, SHIT FLAVORED TACOS!" -TJ singing * "About 5 years ago I was in Mexico and a lot of the people there in Mexico would point at the Walmart and call it the American embassy" -Ben Trivia * TJ had sex with G Man. * Scotty suggested there should be a three-way orgy with Galen, Brett Keane, and Susanne Atanus. * If S.E. Cupp reveals her tits more people will vote Republican. * Gorilla199 is probably scared of every type of disc he sees. * Susanne Atanus is a real-life Hagraven. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes